With a furniture unit provided with toggle-type hinges, possible shocks of door wings generated by buckling can prove to be dangerous (e.g. due to glass wings getting shattered) or at least inconvenient. There exist techniques of absorbing shocks by the distal end of a door wing and techniques of absorbing shocks by a hinge. The present invention relates to the latter approach, which, in the development of hinges, resulted in a union and co-operation of a toggle-type hinge and a line shock absorber and thus resulted in a furniture hinge with equipment.
From US 2004/0205935 A1 (to Lautenschläger et al.) there is known a reciprocating, line-type, damping device mounted onto a hinge arm for two members of furniture unit interconnected by a toggle-type hinge, which members of furniture unit swing relatively to each other. From WO 2004/092516 A1 (Brüstle et al.) there is known a hinge with a reciprocating, line-type, damping device mounted to a pot member of said hinge. In both cases, the respective shock absorber resides in a plane of a major axis of the hinge.
As expected, it is, in a practically standardized furniture hinge, a result of integration of a line damping device of this kind in a plane of a major axis of said hinge that there certainly occur assembling and servicing problems in addition to aesthetic and room-occupying disadvantages. Namely, with respect to a furniture unit, all hinges of this kind are adjusted by a hinge arm in x-, y- and z-axes, whereas a line damping device mounted to a hinge in the plane of a major axis of the hinge prevents, with known furniture hinges with equipment, respective approaches to said hinge arm.